Paul's Diary
by goldensphere
Summary: Gary ends up with Paul's diary by accident. He starts reading it and learns what goes on in Paul's brain.


**Hi again everyone. Here's my third one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

It was the end of school and Gary was rushing to catch the bus which seemed to be leaving without him for some reason. He held some of his books in his arms because they did not fit in his backpack. He soon started to run, but before he could stop himself, he ran right into Paul!

Both boys' books fell out of their arms as both boys crashed down onto the sidewalk.

"Watch where your going Paul!" Gary growled as started picking up his books, " You just made me miss my bus!"

Paul shrugged in reply and picked up his books and simply walked away.

Gary ran after the bus and yelled for it to stop, but, unless he was imagining it, the bus seemed to speed up a bit as it disappeared out of sight. Grumbling to himself about mean bus-drivers, Gary picked up the rest of the books and walked all the way home since he had missed the bus. It had been a rough day.

As soon as he got home, Gary went up to his bedroom and dropped his books on his desk. He threw his backpack on the floor and slouched onto his chair. Just then, something caught the boy's eye. Lying on his desk, along with his other books, was a book he had never seen before.

The book was an extremely dull shade of grey and had nothing written on its cover. Instead, a stain of orange juice was visible clearly on it. It was the dullest thing Gary had ever seen in his life!

Curiously, Gary opened the book to the first page. He read: **_Diary of Paul. Do not read._** written in big, black letters. _  
_

Diary? _Paul's_ diary? Excitement swept over Gary like an ocean wave. He must have accidentally picked it up when he ran into Paul and their books mixed up.

Quietly, Gary closed his bedroom door and made sure no one was looking. Then he went back to his chair and with trembling hands, he turned to the next page.

 _Today's just another day. Last night, I had a the best dream anyone could have. I dreamt that I was not being bothered by anyone and that Reggie and I did not have to share our room. Just then, Gary and Ash came and gave me all their money. What could be a better dream than that?_

Gary made a face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue reading. Why did _he_ have to be the one giving Paul the money in the dream? It made sense that _Ash_ would do such thing but why _him_? _Maybe he's just jealous of me_ , Gary thought to himself and decided that that was probably the actual explanation. Gary continued reading.

 _I started the morning with my usual breakfast, toast and orange juice. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough juice to fill my cup to the top today. I was slightly frustrated, although I didn't show it of course. Any smart person knows that expressing your feelings in a physical manner just makes one appear extremely childish. Anyways, so I had to drink only a bit more than half a cup. It wasn't enough, but what could I do? I went outside, but for some reason, I actually felt like doing something today.  
_

Gary snickered. Paul? Wanting to do something? Well, that was new. Hah, this would probably be really _interesting._

 _It was good weather outside. More like satisfactory, I'd say. I decided that the perfect thing to do was simply relax. I sat on the comfy, purple chair on the front lawn and closed my eyes for a while, just to think. Unfortunately, just as I was daydreaming on how to make Ash miserable for once, Barry suddenly showed up.  
_

 _I groaned to myself, then I pretended to be asleep so Barry would go away. But he didn't. Ugh! What did I ever do to get stuck with such a neighbour?_

 _"Paul! Paul! Are you asleep? I need to tell you something really cool!" Barry yelled in my ear. Why can't he_ ever _speak more quietly?  
_

 _I continued ignoring him and pretending to be asleep. The trick usually works. But Barry didn't give up._

 _"Come on, Paul! It's really awesome!" What could be more awesome than having a good relaxation, I wanted to say. Eventually, I gave in._  


 _"What?" I snapped. I always hate being disturbed while I'm relaxing. I was almost positive that Barry probably figured that out by now._

 _"I got this new, really cool computer game in which you are a member of Team Galactic! You get to steal certain stuff and you get to battle the good guys. Pretty cool, huh?"_

 _"Hn," I mumbled. I personally thought it was an interesting game, but still, Barry had interrupted my relaxation. And anyways, I knew it would overjoy Barry if I said yes._

Gary laughed. Barry sounded so much like Ash. But for some reason, Gary felt that he liked Barry. The name sounded so nice and gave Gary a sense of deja vous although he was not quite sure _why_ it was so familiar. Especially the part of the name after the 'B'. Gary wondered what the game Barry was talking about was called. It _did_ sound pretty cool.

Just then, Gary noticed what time it was. He figured it was time he should do some homework. He had so much. _Maybe I'll read a teensy bit more..._ thought Gary. He definitely did not feel like doing homework. He flipped few pages forward and started reading again.

 _I started walking on the sidewalk on the way to school. I had no idea that this was going to be the most embarrassing day of my life! I was just simply walking with my head down, as usual, when I came across Clemont's sister, Bonnie. She was literally as annoying as Clemont had described her. She stood right in front of me with a serious expression and told me to find her brother for her. The more I tried to get rid of her, the more she insisted that she won't leave me until I helped her find her brother. I sighed exasperatedly._

 _Just then, she cried, "I think I know where Clemont might be! Take me to the bus stop! Come on, hurry!"_

 _"I don't know where that is," I tried explaining. But she wouldn't listen!_

 _"You should!" she said. "You're a big kid and big kids are supposed to know stuff like this."_

 _"I don't use the bus, I walk home. Anyways, I don't pay attention to any of the signs." I was starting to get extremely annoyed now. If she didn't leave soon, I'd be late for school._

 _"You must at least have a map in your bag..." Bonnie said, eying my backpack._

 _"No, I don't," I mumbled. The next thing I knew, the annoying pipsqueak started unzipping my bag!_

 _"Hey, stop that right now!" I yelled, raising my voice a bit it was too late. Bonnie was holding a piece of paper and giggling. I immediately snatched it out of her hand and groaned. It was a picture of me when I was six, putting ketchup in Reggie's coat pockets. Someone must have found it and put it in my backpack! This was so embarrassing, but Bonnie was there to make it worse._

 _"I'm gonna tell everyone about the picture~!" she sang. "And also, I could try doing that with Clemont's pockets too!"_

 _"Please, don't tell-"_

 _"Hey, everyone! Paul once put ketchup in his brother's pockets!"_

 _I closed my eyes. This was so embarrassing!_

 _Luckily, hearing his sister's voice, Clemont arrived at the scene._

 _"There you are Bonnie!" he cried and took his sister away as quick as possible. This was the worst day ever.  
_

Gary was choked with laughter. Poor Paul. The boy tucked the diary away in his backpack. He finished his homework and went to sleep for the night.

The next day, at school, Gary decided to read the diary some more at recess. When recess finally arrived, Gary noticed that Paul was looking through the lost and found for something. Gary went and stood beside him.

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked.

"None of your business," Paul replied.

"Looking for, oh, I don't know, perhaps a _diary_?" Gary caught Paul's attention. As soon as he noticed what was in Gary's hand, he tried to snatch it out, but he was too slow.

"Come get your diawy, Paulie wolly!" Gary taunted as he dashed off with Paul chasing after him.

"Give me that!" Paul shouted.

"Go put ketchup in your brother's shoes!" Gary was tempted to yell back.

"No running in the halls!" a teacher's voice was heard but completely ignored.

"How dare you read it!" Paul was steaming up.

At the end, Paul caught up with Gary and got his diary back, along with giving Gary a black eye. Both boys were sent to the office for running in the halls and fighting. But all Paul cared about was that he had got his diary back and Gary was happy to have been able to read at least a bit of it.

* * *

 **Poor Paul. This story was a much longer than my other two stories, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know in your review what you thought of it. Thanks for reading! Have a good day!  
**


End file.
